


A Challenge

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It started with a book





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It started with a book. 

She searched the library for the old text after she found it's usual place empty. She was the only person who ever consulted that text. It was old, the languages confused, and it took all her patience to attempt to read it, which is why she enjoyed it.

She thrived on challenges, after all. Madam Pince had no idea where it could be, but reassured her a student must have it since books simply didn't disappear. Hermione spent a week in the library staring at the shelf where _her_ book usually resided. She did her homework in the library, which was far better than being in the Common Room to watch Ron snog Lavender like some slobbering _boy_. She missed meals to the point where Harry brought her food and offered words of support as if she was upset about Ron's silly relationship with Lavender. While she'd been infatuated with Ron for far longer than she cared to admit, she rather saw his juvenile behavior as further proof that maybe the dream would be better than reality. She didn't think about it too much, not when she was trying to see who had dared to take out the Mysteries of Magic in the Ancient World. And then, finally, success. A large boy, broad shoulders, hunched over as if he wanted no one to see him, long fingers pushing back dark hair from a face that was no longer round so much as defined, and then she saw it. 

Her book. 

She stared in shock as Gregory Goyle, a Slytherin she'd honestly never heard utter more than a sentence at a time and whom she'd rather assumed was thick since he followed after Malfoy like a puppy, put the book back into place. He turned then and their eyes met. His cheeks flushed and he looked as if he'd been caught breaking a rule instead of reading a complicated text that the majority of the school wouldn't even attempt to decipher. _He has beautiful eyes_. The random thought entered her mind as she stared at him. Then he was hurrying away with his head down and shoulders hunched, trying to disappear to avoid notice or attention. Hermione forgot about the book as she watched him leave. She was intrigued, curious, and suddenly wanted to know more about this boy she'd always classified as Malfoy's pet bully. She gathered her books and followed him to the Great Hall, a slight smile on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. 

She always loved a challenge.


End file.
